The delivery of pharmaceutical agents to patients can be difficult when the pharmaceutical agent to be delivered is highly lipophilic and/or poorly water soluble. For example, one common method of delivering or administering a pharmaceutical agent is by subcutaneous injection. In order to subcutaneously inject a pharmaceutical agent into a patient, the pharmaceutical agent is typically dissolved in or mixed with a solvent, most preferably water. If the pharmaceutical agent can not be dissolved in or mixed with an acceptable solvent such as water, it cannot be administered subcutaneously. Similar problems are seen when a pharmaceutical agent is to be administered to a patient orally in a solution. Because many pharmaceutical compounds are highly lipophilic and/or poorly water soluble, there is a need for compositions that can be used to deliver these pharmaceutical agents.